


Расставить по местам

by Lord_Satoshi



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, M/M, Out of Character, Rape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Satoshi/pseuds/Lord_Satoshi
Summary: Когда Канеки думал, что увидел в этом... человеке? его настоящую личность, тот неизменно обращался к нему неизведанной стороной.





	

Когда Канеки думал, что увидел в этом... человеке? его настоящую личность, тот неизменно обращался к нему неизведанной стороной.   
  
Он каждый раз заставлял его удивляться: в первую встречу он показался приятным, опрятным и дружелюбным. Канеки доверился и не мог поверить, когда вместо уже привычного Цукиямы предстал отвратительный, жестокий и самовлюбленный Гурман.   
  
Что в этом гуле было не так?   
  
Канеки сблевывал кровь и желчь, пытаясь удержаться на ногах, и пристально вглядывался в мерзко улыбающегося Гурмана, склабившего зубы и исходящегося слюной.   
  
Он хотел сожрать мальчонку. Зажарить на вертеле и подать к столу, как свинью с яблоками.   
  
От этой мысли Кену было жутко. Страшно. Он не хотел, чтобы этот безумец выпотрошил его и засунул в духовку. Нет, у него были другие планы.   
  
Этот Цукияма восседал на огромном троне из костей на верхушке пищевой цепи, царственно отпивая свежую человеческую кровь из черепа.   
  
Цукияма, пришедший Канеки напомощь, больше сходил за идиота-извращенца, глупого, простоватого. Предыдущие два образа канули в лету, как будто их и не было. От Гурмана, как и от чувства, что Канеки скоро будут смаковать, словно редкий заморский деликатес, ни осталось и следа.

 

И это больше всего пугало в этом чертовом гуле. Он менялся со скоростью света.   
  
Канеки ожидал удара в спину, но вместо этого сильные руки Цукиямы поддерживали его, не давая упасть. Канеки ждал хищного оскала, но увидел... улыбку?   
  
У Кена мурашки шли по коже от одной мысли, что гуль в мгновение мог обратиться из приветливого мужчины в мрачного и расчетливого нарцисса, готового на всё ради собственной выгоды. Он был опасен. Настолько опасен, насколько может быть противник с превосходящими возможностями и полным тактическим преимуществом из-за элемента внезапности собственных поступков.   
  
Канеки хотел держаться от долбаного Гурмана как можно дальше, но тот прилип к нему, словно жвачка к подошве кроссовок: сколько бы ни пытались её тряхнуть, она все равно не хотела отставать. 

 

И тогда он подумал, что лучше держать этого странного до ужаса гуля ближе к себе, чтобы всегда быть начеку и не попасться в его западню.   
  
Цукияма был доволен, как сытый кот, обожравшийся сметаной. В нём было что-то такое ленивое, умиротворенное. Лучился добром, светился изнутри, но Канеки недоверчиво косился на него, ожидая, когда овечья шкура спадет и перед ним предстанет настоящий хищник.  
  
Чаще всего в Шу он замечал какую-то вселенскую усталость, плескавшуюся в его глазах. Он уходил, пропадал, возвращался снова, словно кот, гулявший сам по себе. Единственное, что об ноги не терся. Кен каждый раз просил его потренироваться с ним и неизменно каждый раз наблюдал, как меняется Цукияма. Из расслабленного, увлеченно читающего с Хинами книгу, он становился собраннее, заметно напрягаясь, но продолжал улыбаться, вставляя в свою речь эти дурацкие и жутко раздражающие иностранные слова.   
  
Наедине с Канеки Гурман переставал растягивать губы в улыбке, опасно сужая глаза, весь обращаясь в слух и инстинкты Дикие, животные. Его кагуне изящно оплетало правую руку Шу, становясь острым и молниеносным оружием.   
  
Кен никогда не сдерживал себя, вступая с ним в схватку, и ощущал, что Цукияма делает тоже самое. Они оба жаждали убить друг друга. Разорвать глотки, вскрыть грудную клетку, наслаждаясь густой кровью и ее дурманящим запахом.   
  
Сожрать, откусить лакомый кусочек, впиваясь зубами в кожу. Напряжение в помещении можно было смело черпать ложкой. 

 

Из драки и Кен, и Шу выходили изрядно потрепанными. Последний сетовал на очередную испорченную рубашку, дуя губы и совсем не обращая внимание на рваную рану на спине. А Канеки недоверчиво косил глаза, щелкая пальцами, и думал о том, сколько же еще к этого лживого мерзавца будет масок и лиц. И сам отвечал на свой вопрос, отмечая, что, наверное, у него их в запасе на все случаи жизни.  
  
Перед ночным рейдом по следу доктора Кано, Гурман внезапно появился на пороге комнаты Кена. Он казался каким-то понурым, а во взгляде, который Канеки почувствовал на себе, мелькало что-то сродни страха. Хотя, может, он был слишком изморен тренировками и мыслями о том, чтобы узнать правду, что ему просто показалось.   
  
\- Ты явился сказать, что штаны намочил и не пойдешь с нами? - медленно протянул Канеки, закидывая руки за голову и скрещивая босые ноги.   
  
Цукияма как-то огорченно скривил губы, затем поправил идеальную прическу легким движением пальцев. Однако говорить о причине своего визита не особо торопился.   
  
Это раздражало.  
  
\- Ну?   
  
\- Завтра будь осторожен, Канеки-кун. - Облизнувшись, Шу хищно оскалился, сбрасывая все тревоги со своего лица. - В конце концов, это я должен съесть тебя.  
  
И, развернувшись, царственно удалился, оставляя Канеки в полном недоумении.   
  
Его не покидала мысль, что эта фраза изначально должна была звучать совсем по-другому. Образ следующего за ним по пятам гуля с целью, как стервятник, после его, Кена, ошибки, накинуться, добить и проглотить вместе с костями, в одно мгновение рассеялся, словно утренний туман с появлением первых лучей солнца.

 

То, что в эту минуту появилось вместо тумана, Канеки еще не до конца осознал. Но ощущения были явно иными.

 

***

 

С самого начала Цукияма считал идею с этим походом бредовой и жутко необдуманной, но лишь скривил губы, понимая, что спорить с Канеки бесполезно. У них не было достаточной информации о том, что их может ожидать в том месте. А уж брать Банджо с собой, этого глупого увальня, который и за себя постоять не может?

 

Хотя, может, Шу и преувеличивал, ожидая какой-то мифической опасности, но его чутье било в набат при одной мысли о вылазке. Не могло все закончиться так радужно.

 

И он нисколько не удивился, когда все пошло прахом.

 

Они разделились – уже плохо, но еще полбеды. Банджо остался один – его потерю Гурман сумел бы пережить, а вот то, что Канеки остался с Касаткой, совсем не устраивало гуля.

 

На его добычу никто не смел даже взглянуть, но тут завелось слишком много желающих отведать мальчишку. Это бесило до жути, ощущение собственничества вгрызалось в его нутро острыми зубами, и терзало, терзало, терзало без конца и начала. Цукияма морщился, но избавиться не получалось.

 

Гурман спешил вернуться к Кену, чтобы успокоить внутреннего зверя, метавшегося туда-сюда в бессильной ярости. Поэтому, когда этот блядский Наки появился на пути, неся чушь про месть за испорченный пиджачок, Шу еле удержался от желания сначала закатить глаза, а потом содрать с паршивца кожу живьем.

 

Гадкий блондин мешал ему, как назойливая муха, доводя гуля до края. Противником он оказался не слабым, поэтому Цукияме пришлось отбросить сарказм и вступить в схватку. Отделаться побыстрей от Наки не представлялось возможным.

 

Однако он все равно опоздал. Канеки пришел сам. Приполз, конечно, израненный, изможденный, без сил волоча ноги. Он казался потерянным, отрешенным, словно был не здесь. Белые пряди кое-где слиплись от крови, его и чужой, одежда была разорвана почти в клочья.

 

И какой прок был в том, что он говорил упрямому мальчишке быть осторожней?

 

Шу невольно вздрогнул, замечая цепким взглядом медленно затягивающиеся рваные раны по всему хрупкому телу. Ощущая неконтролируемый порыв кинуться вперед и поддержать раздавленного битвами мальчика, он сделал шаг вперед, но его опередил Банджо.

 

Кен, подняв глаза на мужчину, пробормотал что-то невнятное, безумно улыбаясь, а затем тело Банджо пронзило кагуне. Брызги крови разлетелись во все стороны, попав на по-детски завороженное лицо мальчишки, который, облизнувшись, растянул влажные губы в улыбке еще шире.

 

\- Канеки-кун…

 

На голос Гурмана он резко повернул голову, отвлекаясь от бессознательного мужчины. Цукияма не должен допустить, чтобы Кен стал монстром, но тот, кто смотрел на него сейчас, не был Канеки. Это определенно был кто-то другой, чужой, взращенный, несомненно, больным Ямори и искалеченным сознанием самого мальчика, внутри которого постоянно шла борьба человека и гуля.

 

Один не мог жить, пока не умрет другой. Чтобы не выбирать, где и кем быть, в трудные моменты приходило _это_. Жестокое, не делающее различий существо, прятавшееся под личиной Канеки. Безумное и бесконтрольное.

 

Цукияма понимал это, как никто другой. Он сам не раз являлся свидетелем. Он помнил застенчивого Кена-человека, принял расчетливого Кена-гуля, даже последовал за ним, но увидеть чудовище, порожденное болью и отчаянием, он не был готов.

 

Канеки босыми ногами ступил в лужу крови, приближаясь к Шу. Тот, напрягшись всем телом, словно пружина, приготовился защищаться, судорожно придумывая план, как вернуть его прежнего. Ничего путнего на ум не приходило, отчего гуль скрипел зубами со злости.

 

Но монстр скрылся, испарился сам так же внезапно, как и появился. Цукияма недоуменно моргнул, обнаруживая бившегося в истерике головой об пол и молившего у него прощения. Обхватывая руками голову, Канеки выл от отчаяния, и звук его надрывного голоса эхом отзывался тупой болью под ребрами Шу.

 

Протянув руки, он опустился на колени, не обращая внимания на то, что испачкает в крови дорогую одежду, обнимая сломленного мальчика в абсолютно глупой попытке принести покой.

 

Потому что сейчас он не видел смысла сдерживать себя.

 

В его руках Кен затих, переставая вырываться и дергаться в припадке, лишь бормотал что-то неразборчивое, бессмысленное. Тогда Цукияма подхватил его, намереваясь вытащить из этого чертового места в их убежище.

 

***

 

Ожидаемо, после пробуждения Канеки помнил о своем нападении на товарища, а про Цукияму если и знал, то и виду не подавал. Неделю он не выходил из комнаты, читая все подряд, что приносил из своей личной библиотеки Гурман, вернувшийся в привычный для всех образ глуповатого пижона.

 

Пожалуй, больше, чем он сам, эту маску не мог ненавидеть никто. Зато его зачастую не воспринимали всерьез, что было отличным стратегическим преимуществом.

 

Самым отвратительным он находил тот факт, что выкинуть из головы настойчивую мысль, даже скорей предчувствие предстоящей беды, у Шу не выходило. Снова, в который раз, он возвращался к этому утром, посреди дня, ночью, отвлекаясь от охоты.

 

И гуль боялся, что он окажется прав. Боялся до дрожи, потому что узрел неконтролируемого монстра внутри Канеки и знал о слухах, тревожно ходивших среди районов. И, как он уже успел убедиться, во всей гуще событий неизменно оказывался мальчишка.

 

Магнит для неприятностей.

 

Цукияма ощущал дикий коктейль из возбуждения, острого чувства собственничества и желания перекусить любому глотку, когда находился рядом с Кеном. И метался, разрываясь сам, не понимая ровным счетом ничего в этом спутанном комке эмоций. Поэтому, когда он пришел в комнату к источнику своих смятений, то вместо одних слов с его губ срывались совсем другие.

 

«Я буду рядом, Канеки-кун, чтобы поддержать тебя».

 

_Я буду защищать тебя всегда._

«В том, чтобы стать сильным, нет ничего такого. Ты должен показать остальным, где их место».

 

_Прекрати эту бессмысленную погоню, иначе оно сожрет тебя изнутри._

«Запомни это».

 

_Прекрати, прошу._

 

Цукияма способствовал закалке Канеки, тренируя его раз за разом, но не хотел, чтобы тот сражался и лез в омут с головой.

 

Он помогал ему с поисками, но изнутри его раздирало от противоречий.

 

Он подбадривающее улыбался мальчишке, желая схватить его за руку, останавливая.

 

_Лжец._

_Лжец. Лжец. Лжец._

Шу видел печальные серые глаза и досадливо поджатые губы, понимая, что словами сделал только хуже, но не шевелился, медленно умирая от желания провести пальцами по бледному лицу.

 

Он ощущал недоверие, волнами исходившее от Канеки, и не решался ничего предпринять. Пожалуй, он это заслужил.

 

_Слабак._

Но постоянная близость вила из него все нити терпения, а жгучая нужда исступленно целовать сухими губами кожу мальчишки сводила с ума.

 

Он не позволял себе ни одного лишнего, даже мимолетного касания, с иронией отмечая, что вскоре бесконечная выдержка может лопнуть, словно воздушный шарик, напоровшийся на случайную острую ветку.

 

\- Цукияма-сан? – негромко окликнул его Канеки, чуть склонив голову набок. – Все в порядке?

 

Растеряно моргнув, Гурман стряхнул с себя морок видений, приподнимая уголки губ в улыбке. Он сам не заметил, как погрузился в мысли, переставая реагировать на что-либо вокруг себя.

 

\- Ох, Канеки-кун, прости, - он слегка засмеялся, собираясь подняться с чужой кровати и выйти проветриться в прохладный вечер. – Ничего такого, не бери в голову.

 

Взгляд напротив тут же помрачнел, а беспокойство на лице сменилось чуть явным раздражением. Кен согнул палец до хруста в костяшках. Этот звук вызвал стайку мурашек, пробежавших от корней волос Гурмана по позвоночнику вниз.

 

\- Не ври мне, - глухо проговорил тот, быстро облизывая обветренные губы, и предупреждающе прорычал: - Сморозишь очередную херню – сломаю пару ребер, понял?

 

Цукияма еле подавил судорожный вздох, в красках представляя, _что_ может сделать этот Канеки. Четко осознавая какие-то особо мазохистские склонности в себе, он согласно кивнул, крепко сцепляя пальцы в замок.

 

Тело било мелкой дрожью возбуждения.

 

\- Чего ты добиваешься, таскаясь за мной? – мальчик испытующе взглянул гулю в глаза, опасно сужая их.

 

_Тебя._

 

Но вместо того, чтобы озвучить правду, Гурман расправил плечи, выпрямляясь, затем деловито закинул ногу на ногу, ухмыляясь и провоцируя Кена.

 

\- Ты моя добыча, Канеки-кун. Конечно же, я хочу выждать наилучший момент, чтобы распробовать тебя, как следует.

 

Тот недоверчиво дернул уголками губ, сдвигая брови и мрачнея еще больше.

 

\- Если бы хотел, то сожрал тогда, у Кано. Что же остановило такого ублюдка, как ты?

 

\- Я ненавижу мясо, пропитанное страхом, - брезгливо сморщил нос Шу. – Оно горчит.

 

В ту же секунду кулак Канеки выбил весь воздух из легких, заставив согнуться пополам. Нехилая сила, приложенная хрупким на вид подростком, породила боль в районе солнечного сплетения. Он закашлялся, прижимая ладонь к ноющему месту, невольно хмурясь и ожидая еще удара.

 

\- Я предупреждал, - жестко произнес Кен, щелкая суставами пальцев и тенью нависая над Цукиямой. Схватив того за волосы, он сжал пряди и рывком дернул, вынуждая задрать голову вверх.

 

В какой-то момент мелькает мысль, что он готов позволить сделать с собой все, что угодно. Тогда же он упускает миг, в который сквозь него прорезается отчаяние, копившееся неприлично долго, обвивая его всего, пленяя, как дикий плющ оплетает здания.

 

Устремленные на него глаза, полные горечи, выбивают Канеки из колеи, сбивают с толку, путая все догадки и соображения. Шу показывает слабость перед ним, совершенно не противясь, не пытаясь вырваться. Пальцы невольно разжимаются, выпуская спутанные волосы.

 

\- Ты мой, - слышит он. – Я не позволю тебе умереть.

 

\- Не тебе решать, - полушепотом произносит в ответ, замечая, как Цукияма морщится, словно от зубной боли.

 

\- Ты только что назвал причину, почему я не видел смысла говорить этого тебе, - он развел руками, горько усмехаясь.

 

\- В _тот_ день… было что-то еще? – Шу вздрогнул, явно не ожидая именно такого вопроса, поэтому резко ответил:

\- Чудовище. Мерзкое, ужасное, о котором _ты_ даже не подозреваешь. И это внутри тебя. Если ты продолжишь, оно поглотит тебя, - а затем, выдохнув, продолжил более спокойно. – Поэтому я надеюсь на твое благоразумие, Канеки-кун.

 

Он поднялся, не собираясь дожидаться, пока Кен придумает, чем бы еще задержать его и продлить неприятный разговор. Однако, не успев подняться, он ощутил прикосновение прохладных пальцев к своей ладони: Канеки взял его за руку в попытке остановить.

 

После короткого замешательства, Гурман обхватил чужие пальцы своими, на пару мгновений прижимаясь губами к коже, целуя. Пальцы дрогнули, но не исчезли, наоборот они крепче обхватили его собственные.

 

\- Ты?.. – сглотнув, хрипло произнес Канеки, облизывая губы.

 

\- Да.

 

Цукияма отпустил его ладонь, слегка улыбаясь. Затем развернулся и покинул комнату, закрыв за собой дверь, покидая растерянного мальчика, для которого, наконец, все встало на свои места.

 

 


End file.
